


The kids are hungry

by sadcats



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcats/pseuds/sadcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au in which nobody makes it out of the dome and they have to fight their way to district 13</p>
            </blockquote>





	The kids are hungry

**Author's Note:**

> this starts at the end of mockingjay, right after the dome falls apart

( preview )

" ugh.. "

Katniss struggled to balance herself on her hands, wincing at the forming bruises that stated themselves on her palms. Feeling like her lungs where being stuffed full of old cotton. The stuffy feeling filled through out her body and filled out her nose as she became numb again. Giving up on trying to stand she lay there helpless. No wheres close to do anything. she would have tried again if she hadn't heard the familiar noise of that dreaded copter.

Now completely alert she pushed off of her side, begging her spine not to crumble as she rolled under the brush, hitting her face as hard as she could. She hated that noise. The noise of her heart that beat out of her chest and taking over her vision with the pounding noises that enshroud. It was the feeling she got when her sister was called, when she volunteered, and when the quarter quill was announced, and now. the copter never left and continued to hover where it currently hung. 

Suddenly she heard a snap. loud and large. Like it was part of the dome, and yet it was. She screamed as she heard the large piece of metal fall and crash into something, the heat of the fire covered her skin as she closed her eyes to try to avoid burning her retinas. 

" KATNISS! "

She turned her head as fast as humanly possible to see Finnick. His skin was sizzling near his leg.the strong smell of sulfur filled the air around them. All katniss could do was blink. Every thing was happening to fast and it was something she couldn't handle. She felt her heart stop. once again she couldn't hear anything other than a faint ring in her ear. making the whole situation quite the cliche. 

it took her a while to remember that Finnick and Haymitch struggling there way out, haymitch yanking on finnicks arms trying to tear him out from the burning inferno. The metal that was bearing weight on Finnick finally gave out and he burst free, toppling on top of haymitch. Adrenalin was rushing through her veins and she lept forward, wincing at the suddle pain she felt a snap in her leg. " God damn it. I didn't think id have to save your ass too. " Haymitch struggled to pick her and Finnick up at the same time, none the less he got it done. He was an ex survivor and he knew what he was doing. Katniss leaned into the crook of his nick for support as he lept over stones and brush, almost dropping them both numerous times. He smelled like gin, numerous mixes of whiskey and strong Jack Daniels. Like he had been drinking straight rum. Katnisses face contorted into a snarl not being able to handle it. She struck her head back but it made Haymitch stumble. "F-fu.. Haymitch tripped on his shoes and landed face first into a tree. Heart pounding, Katniss shoved him into a brush, witch seemed to be a former camp by one of the players. Finnick stumbled over and silently lied down next to him. Knowing what to do, he and Katniss slowly but surely managed to cover the small area with plastic that was underneath the dirt in the playing ground. Covering the camp like a tent and trying to make it look like ruble. everything was happening so fast but maybe crying wouldn't do much. Katniss sat down next to Haymitch while she poured the remaining rum ( or what ever that was )on there wounds, almost biting her tongue off in the process. this was not going to be fun.


End file.
